


Babysitting

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [26]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Diana is like 100+ and Maria is like 25, F/F, Fluff, Sapphic, is that baby not human, they are takign care of a baby, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Diana comes home to find her partner, Maria, taking care of a child. She does her best to help her as the night goes on.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Maria Valetnine, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 365 project [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799





	Babysitting

Diana let out a yawn as she floated down to hers and Maria’s penthouse’s house balcony. She frowned as she heard what seemed to be a child’s babbling. She opened the door, her eyes widening as she saw toys on the living room floor. “Maria?” An excited squeal came from the kitchen before a child came running towards her. The child fell down on the floor and crawled the rest of the way there. She reached out to Diana, babbling happily. She picked them up with a raised eyebrow before looking up towards the sound of heels. “Hey, babe.” Maria smiles going over. She motioned her eyes at the child who was happily interested in Diana’s hair. “Oh, uh remember how I said I owed a friend a favor? Well, they had, eh more like it was dropped at their doorstep, but” she waves her hands “they had a kid and needed a nanny for a few days.” Diana blinks as she looks down. She already figured that the friends weren’t human considering most people Maria knew weren’t human however the people to make the child had to be more reptilian instead of demonic. The child had big brown eyes and their pupils were in thin slits. Their mouth was a thin line that pointed downwards and their brown skin had a greenish tint to it. “I know she isn’t like normal kids but she's so sweet,” Maria said, taking the child from her. Her hair moved a bit showing pointed ears. “And I know I didn’t ask and but the whole thing was more spur of the moment they don’t really know about us and-”

“Maria it’s fine. What’s their name?” She smiled going over resting her head on top of hers. “Jennifer.” She smiles as Jennifer looks towards Maria smiling. She babbles and tries to wiggle down. She placed her down and Jennifer ran towards the kitchen. “We were making dinner before you came.” Diana smiles “we?” Maria leaned against her with a smile “Yeah, she helped stir the sauce.” She laughs before letting go much to Maria’s displeasure. She held Maria’s hand as she pulled her into the kitchen. Jennifer was on the stool trying to grab plates. Maria’s eyes widened and she instantly picked her up and the plates. Jennifer giggles clapping her hands. “Plate” She smiles “Yes but remember I have to do it, you can get hurt.” Jennifer frowned before nodding, once Maria put her down she walked over to Diana and grabbed onto her leg. Diana smiled and picked her up, Jennifer made a small chirping sound and leaned against her arm. “She has food right?” Maria nodded “Trust me her parents are very very very thorough when it comes to her.” 

“So what is she eating, maybe I can feed her while you clean up?” Maria let out a laugh before covering her mouth “Sorry I didn’t mean to, it's just...she isn’t like other kids as I am sure you can tell. She doesn’t eat normal food.” Diana huffs and looks down at Jennifer who seemed to be sleeping “Oh yeah? And what does she eat.” Maria looked back at her and Diana looked back, placing a hand on her hip. Maria looked back at the food before placing them on two plates “Spiders the more poisonous ones.” Diana blinked “but she is just a baby, how can she even handle that, what if they bite her?” Maria chuckles “Trust me, she can handle any spider bites for the most parts. She’s part frog on her father’s side at least that is what my friend told me.” Diana frowned as she ran a hand through Jennifer’s hair who shifted with a small click. “Who is this friend?” Maria looked away her tail wrapping around her leg as her ears went back “Now Diana, they have done a lot for me-” 

“Is it Fernando’s?” 

“No it’s-”

“Red’s?”

Maria huffed “Red and Fareyatta would never trust me with their kid at least not when they are still young like this. It’s Parasite and Diamond. I don’t think you know them very well and I know Parasite’s been a thorn in the league’s side for a bit.” Diana sighs, she hadn't been patrolling for those instances but she has heard Batman grumbling more than a few times about the mercenary. However if Maria trusted them enough to take care of her kid, then she was sure that Parasite was an okay person. “She’s really good, she doesn’t kill anyone who hasn’t done anything, only going after criminals and she always helps out with supplies in wonderland and-” 

“Maria, it's okay I trust you.” Maria smiles her ears moving back up and her tail slightly wagging. “Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold.” Diana kissed her cheek. Maria’s tail wagged more as she took the two plates and a bottle of wine to the table. Diana grabbed the two cups that were on the counter. Maria sat the plates across from each other and the wine in the middle. Diana set the cups down and looked for a chair for Jennifer. “Oh I can hold her, or you can sit her down in the normal chairs. She’ll be fine.” Diana nodded, sitting her on the chair next to hers. Jennifer woke up and rubbed at her eyes before waiting till Diana sat down to lean against her. She chuckled and ruffled her hair before looking at Maria. Maria smiled, her eyes soft before she opened the bottle and poured two cups. “Do you want kids?” Maria nearly spilled some wine as she looked over at Diana. “Me with kids? No, I would be a horrible parent. I mean the work I am doing isn’t really safe. Like taking care of a kid for a few days isn’t bad but…” she trailed off. “I just wouldn't make a good parent.” 

“I think you would be a great parent but it's just a thought. Jennifer seems to like you.” 

“And you too.” She smiles. Diana smiles looking down at Jennifer who was already dozing away. “So what happened to her actual parents.” Maria looked away sighing. “The father was some frog demon crime lord back in more uncontrolled parts of hell and he favored a dancer of his that was part witch.” Diana frowned, nodding. “Things happened, and Parasite was contracted by the dancer to kill him, unfortunately, the mother’s family didn’t think that Jennifer would have features of her father. Once they saw that she did, they told the dancer to get rid of it or she would be disowned. “ Diana’s frown worsened. “The dancer noticed Diamond when she was walking Lex and Rex and recognized Lex before giving her the baby.” She nodded before taking a bite of her food. “Well, I am glad that she seems to be with better people now.” Maria smiles “Oh most definitely. Parasite is like a momma bear when it comes to her, and I would never have expected it.” Diana smiles. They ate their food in silence and cleaned up together. 

“You don’t have to help me feed her, it can get a bit weird.” Maria hums as she walks to the living room. Jennifer was curled up against Diana’s chest still asleep. “No, I want to, trust me. Plus I have had to fight inside an alien-like ship that was alive. I also had to go through worse stuff with the league.” Maria nodded and went to the bag in the middle of the room. She snapped her fingers and toys all came back into the bag without much hassle. Diana sat down on the couch running her hand through Jennifer's hair. Maria came over with a box filled with spiders. “Okay so watch me first” Maria opened the box just a bit, which seemed to snap Jennifer awake because she instantly tried to move closer to the box. Diana smiles moving her onto her lap. Maria placed her hand inside letting a spider crawl onto it before holding her hand near Jennifer. She chirps before a tongue comes out and pulls the spider in quickly. Diana blinks hearing a crunch sound before Jennifer smiles and reaches for the box. “Here.” She held the box a bit to Diana. Diana put her hand in letting a spider crawl before holding it out to Jennifer. “So how many does she eat?” 

“The whole box, it's already set for how much she should eat and all. She just doesn't eat by herself cause she’ll eat too fast.” Diana nodded before feeding Jennifer another spider. They both continued until the box was empty and Jennifer let out a big yawn. Maria smiles placing the box back into the bag. Diana raised an eyebrow seeing Maria nearly having to stick her whole arm before she pulled away. She didn’t question it, knowing long enough that with anything Maria used was enchanted. She wouldn't be surprised if others had something similar. “I was she can sleep with us or if not I can sleep on the couch with her-”

“She is sleeping with us, I just hope I don’t wake her if I have to leave soon.” Maria nodded before taking Jennifer. Jennifer yawned again and curled up. They both smiled and headed to their rooms. Maria placed her on the bed which Jennifer responded by gasping and then falling asleep. Once they changed and got ready for bed, they placed Jennifer between them as they laid down. Diana smiles as Maria held Jennifer close as she slept before sleeping herself.


End file.
